


Fealty

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mild Blood, Noctis is 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: Noctis and Gladio take part in the ceremony that binds a shield to the prince. (Noctis is 15 in this and Gladio is older, however, nothing happens but a small kiss on the lips)





	Fealty

Noctis' fifteenth birthday was an important celebration, it was the day when he became a man in the eyes of the God's. He would receive his first real sword from his father and become the official heir. It was also the day when Gladiolus Amictia would kneel before him and swear an oath that would bind them together for the rest of their lives.

 

The citadel was abuzz with the plans for this momentous occasion, servants worked themselves to the bone to try to get everything ready in time. Noctis spent most of his time in his room, playing video games and listening to Ignis lecture him about proper conduct and making him recite the words he needed to speak until he thought he'd go insane. His father too was preparing, making sure everything went smoothly, watching as the throne room was decorated to his exact standards. Flowers appeared, carried in by smartly dressed people. Banners and ribbons and food had to be arranged and put up. Ignis fretted, running around like a blue-ass fly, harassing servants until they actively sought to avoid him. Noctis, meanwhile, ignored it all. He hid his nerves behind a mask of apathy, groaning heavily whenever his friend and advisor spoke about the upcoming celebrations. However, inside he was nervous. The few times he had glimpsed Gladio in the past week leading up to his birthday, he had seen his future Shield speaking with his father and looking tense. It made Noctis worry that perhaps Gladio didn't want to become his Shield and bind his entire life to the young prince. He never spoke of his concern, trying to act as if he didn't care one way or the other but unfortunately Ignis saw through him as if he were made of glass.

 

“Your highness, I understand that you're nervous but perhaps it would help if you did something other than play games?”

 

“'m fine.” Noctis replied, eyes glued to the large flat-screen TV while his hands moved rapidly on the controls of his console.

 

Ignis sighed, frustration obvious in the sharp way he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and stared at Noctis until he paused the game and turned his head. “Your father is working very hard to make this day as perfect as possible, it would be prudent for you to at least be _seen_ helping.”

 

“Meh, no one cares, Specs.” Noctis shrugged one shoulder and went back to his game.

 

“Gods give me strength.” Ignis muttered under his breath, “Gladio is working very hard too, do you really wish to be known as the laziest King Lucis has ever had?”

 

“I'm not lazy.” Noctis muttered with a frown, “Shit! You-fuck!” He cursed as the boss of his game hacked his character to ribbons. “Aww man, you made me die.” He tossed the controller on the bed and glared sullenly at Ignis.

 

“This is important, Noct. We need to be on our very best form, I am certain you would never wish to embarrass your father, would you?”

 

Noctis grimaced, Ignis had hit a sore spot. “Yeah, yeah...whatever.” He sighed and rose, ignoring Ignis' satisfied smile.

 

So, the day approached. The morning of his birthday, Noctis shared breakfast with his father who gave him a small gift. Then he was ushered from the dining room to his bedroom where Ignis helped him dress in his smartest uniform, including sash and crown. He took a breath as he stared at himself in the mirror, his eyes dark. Ignis nodded and the smile he gave Noctis was full of pride, this gave Noctis the strength to pull back his shoulders and stride to the door projecting as much false confidence as he could muster.

 

The throne room had been transformed, white flowers decorated almost every surface, a large banner hung from the vaulted ceiling with his name and succession number on it. He stood at the double doors which had been flung open and he listened to the excited buzz of chatter within. Taking a slow, deep breath Noctis glanced briefly at Ignis before striding in.

 

Regis sat in the throne, hands resting idly on the arms. When Noctis entered a smile spread across his face, his eyes sparkled with something a little beyond simple pride. Noctis walked slowly down an aisle made of people, the red carpet that had been set out for him was soft beneath the heel of his boots. He made it to the bottom of the steps and his training kicked in, he put a fist to his chest and bowed to his father who waved a hand to tell him to rise. Once Noctis had he ascended the stairs, feeling eyes on him and hating the sensation. Every foot fall felt wrong and he suddenly had an image of himself tripping over his own feet, he swallowed, focussing on moving. Finally he stood before his father who rose and put a hand upon his shoulder, “I could not be more proud, my son.” He whispered, low enough for only Noctis to hear. A swell of emotion rose in Noctis' chest as his father reseated himself and adjusted his formal clothes. Noctis took a seat that had been placed beside his father's and the rituals began.

 

First came the presentation of Noctis' sword, a beautiful thing forged by the best swords smiths in Lucis. The engine blade his father named it as a servant knelt before the prince, the weapon laying on a crimson cushion. Noctis glanced at his father who nodded and then reached out, his fingers curled around the handle and he lifted it. It was weighty, heavier than anything he had worked with thus far, he knew Gladio would be excited to see him try it out. He was pretty excited by the idea himself. He gently placed the weapon so it leaned against his chair, catching the light ominously.

 

Then came the announcement of Gladio. Noctis lifted his eyes and saw his soon-to-be Shield standing before the steps of the throne. His father stood at his shoulder proudly, eyes and face a careful mask. Gladio mimicked Noctis' bow to both king and prince before rising. The sunlight splashed down through the windows, sending dust motes dancing around Gladio. His eyes turned warm like melted gold and Noctis almost forgot himself and gasped, he stifled it quickly. Gladio looked handsome in his dress uniform, black and silver gleaming as he started towards the prince. His short, spiky hair shaved at the sides and arms and legs looking incongruously gangly. Noctis bit his lower lip, their eyes met as Gladio reached the throne. At eighteen Gladio's face was beginning to mature, his jaw already a hard line that mimicked his father and his shoulders broad as if he could easily carry the weight of the world. Noctis swallowed again, his mouth dry as his fingers clenched on the arms of his ebony chair.

 

“Gladiolus Amicitia, your line has guarded my ancestors for generation upon generation.” King Regis spoke, almost making Noctis jump, he had been too struck by Gladio's looks to have been paying attention. “Now it is your turn to take up the mantle of your predecessors, kneel for your prince.”

 

Gladio finally met Noctis' wide eyes and an easy smile appeared on his lips as he dropped smoothly to one knee. Noctis found himself looking down at the top of Gladio's head, his throat dry and his hands shaking a little. Gladio lifted his hands up, palms facing Noctis and the Prince rose. He took up his new sword and lay the edge against Gladio's palms, he managed to hide his wince as he dragged it across Gladio's skin, splitting it open. Blood ran hot and red, filling Gladio's palms as Noctis took a breath and pressed his own hand against the blade. Pain erupted in his nerves, causing him to take a sharp breath and fight the urge to snatch his hand back. He repeated the action with his other hand until his own blood ran down the edge of the sword and mingled with Gladio's. With a cry he rammed the sword into the stone between them and then both he and Gladio clasped hands above it. Noctis breathed in, the pain lingering and distracting him. “Gladiolus Amicitia, son of Clarus Amicitia; do you swear to give your life in service to the crown?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Do you swear loyalty to me and any descendants I may have?”

 

“I do, your highness.”

 

“Will you protect my person whenever the need arises?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Very well,” Noctis felt his lips twitch up in a small smile and managed to force it away, “With the magic given to the house Lucis Caelum, I bind you, Gladiolus Amicita.” There was a shock of power that seemed to come from Noctis' very core, he gasped, unaware of how his eyes flashed with light. It ran down his arms, causing his skin to erupt into goosebumps as his fingers tightened on Gladio's. He felt the magic rush towards Gladio, his body burning as it flooded his veins. It was as if Gladio was sucking in the energy, his large body slowly filling like an empty glass. Then, as soon as it had begun, it was over. Blood had dried on their skin as Noctis wavered on his feet, suddenly exhausted and almost ready to collapse. He held out long enough to pull his hands away from his newly inducted Shield. “R-Rise, Gladiolus. You are my Shield, forever until death parts us.” He muttered breathlessly before finally collapsing back into his seat. As Gladio lifted his head, Noctis could see fine sheen of sweat on his brow, yet Gladio was positively beaming as he stood and faced the audience. Applause broke out, people congratulating both prince and Shield as Gladio descended the stairs again. Noctis' eyes grew heavy, he slumped in his seat with a small, pleased smile.

 

XXX

 

Noctis slept for three days, the drain on his body too much. When he woke it was to see Gladio sat in a chair by his bed, reading a heavy looking book. He blinked and yawned, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.

 

“Hey,” He muttered, causing Gladio to look up from his book and smile.

 

“Hey yourself, Sleeping Beauty awakens.”

 

Noctis yawned again and sent Gladio a withering glare, “How long was I sleeping?”

 

“About three days, your dad was here a minute ago but got called away.” Gladio set his book aside and straightened in his chair, looking at Noctis carefully. He wore a strange expression on his face, a tiny frown as if he wasn't entirely sure what he was looking at. “How're you feeling?”

 

“Fine.” Noctis looked away from his Shield's piercing gaze, his stomach twisting and making him blush. He cleared his throat, looking down at himself as he noticed he was in his pyjamas. “Kinda hungry, actually.” He added, glancing nervously at Gladio who gave him a small smile.

 

“Sure, what do you want? I'll send Iggy to go get it.”

 

Noctis snorted, “He won't like that, he's not my servant.”

 

Gladio shrugged, “He acts like it enough.”

 

They fell silent for a moment, awkwardness ensuing as Noctis fidgeted with his bed spread. “Uh...Send one of the maids down...I don't really care what I have...just-uh...no veggies.”

 

Gladio rose, “Back in a moment.” He said and stepped out of the door.

 

Noctis blew air from his lungs and fell back against the bed, staring up at the ceiling, one arm flung over his head as the other stroked the satin covers. Lately he had been feeling weird around Gladio, whenever the older boy smiled it felt like Noctis' guts were going to twist themselves into a knot. The sensation wasn't unpleasant but it was not something he had ever felt before. He clutched at his night shirt, just above his heart as it fluttered in his chest like a little bird in a cage. He closed his eyes and easily brought up a mental image of Gladio just after a work-out, skin shining as he rubbed a towel over his face. Noctis swallowed, pushing away the image as Gladio returned, closing the door behind him.

 

“Said they'd bring something up, highness.”

 

Noctis nodded, watching Gladio as he sat back down again. “Gladio?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Uh...I was wondering...” Noctis licked his lips, a little nervous, “Do...do you feel any different after the ceremony?”

 

Gladio considered him thoughtfully a moment before shrugging, “Not really, why?”

 

“Oh...n-no reason.” Noctis averted his eyes but he knew Gladio wasn't convinced. Slowly, it was beginning to dawn on him that he was crushing hard on his Shield. The realisation was like a splash of cold water to the face, when he finally looked up Gladio was sitting forward. They were close enough that Noctis could feel Gladio's breath on his cheek, he flushed again and his eyes slid down to Gladio's parted lips. He licked his own and missed the moment Gladio's own eyes moved down at the movement. Time seemed to stand still, there was a feeling like magic in the air, it was hot and thick and Noctis felt himself shiver. Then, before he could register what he was doing he was moving forward, Gladio held still when Noctis' lips met his own in a chaste, closed-mouth kiss. Noctis shut his eyes, one hand moving to cup the side of Gladio's face. “You're mine now.” He breathed and he felt Gladio's breath stutter. When Noctis looked again he saw Gladio's cheeks were as pink as his own, his hands hovering nervously in the air and his eyes sparkling in the sunlight. “Mine.” Noctis repeated, causing Gladio to suck in a sharp breath through his teeth. Noctis kissed him again, his lips lingering this time and Gladio's hands moved to his hair to drag him closer.

 

“Yours.” He replied, muffled against Noctis' lips. “Always yours.”

 


End file.
